


Titan kids in school

by FanfictionGirl1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGirl1/pseuds/FanfictionGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a story about when mikasa eren and Armin are starting in the 7th grade and its about their school life and shit like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. frist day of school

chapter 1 First day of school

It was as nice Monday morning for Levi as he is sort of a morning person he knows its the ids first day of 7th grade he pats Ervin so he can wake up the kids while he go and makes breakfast he knows that he not a morning person he gives him a kiss while he goes and make the food Ervin goes to wake the kids he goes into the boys rooms first he pats his son armin and says wake up son Armin says good morning dad he says whats for breakfast ervin says i dont know ask Levi Armin says OK then he goes to wake eren up Ervin says eren wake up he eren says 5 more minutes Ervin says sure i will go wake up your sister as he heads down the hallway he notice something differnt her door is closed Ervin thinks that her door is never closed he taps on the door and says mikasa wake up its time for school he hears nothing so he goes in and finds he her sleeping so he walks up to her and pats her and she wakes u but does not say anything and just go downstairs he goes back to the boys room and wakes up eren and they go downstaris to eat

 

Author: sorry guys i have to cut this sort but its all i can think of on so short notice and keyboards are fucking up so see u guys later  


	2. First day of school part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it just everyone is at breakfast eating and mikasa gets a little quite off Author notes im trying to take peoples advice ok im trying here so bare with me please

As Ervin and Eren was going downstairs for breakfest Levi had made pancakes and bacon Mikasa and Armin was already stating to eat as they joined them Ervin was saying to Mikasa that you seem a little mad anything wrong everyone starts looking at her even Levi had stop making the food everyone was waiting her answer she didn't say anything all she did was just stuff her face so she whould not talk so everyone just kept eating no one said a thing but Levi and Ervin was not so sure she was not saying she was letting on Mikasa said after school she told that she was going to hange house A/N she is in this story she like mikasa mother figure i guess anyway back to the story Levi said thats fine and it makde Levi think because they had havent seen her in a while and wonder why she was going to her house all of a sudden eren said whats wrong mika you ok you are not eating dads food again everyone had turned and look at her she just said she was not very hungry sorry dad im not hungry she just gave Levi her plate and went upstairs to get ready for school Levi said that was weird even for her Eren said maybe she is sick or something Armin said she does not seem sick or anything as levi heard them talking he was getting sick feeling in his gut as any dad would Levi had asked Ervin when you had wake her up does she seem off to you Ervin says yeah she did Armin said maybe she was just tried or something as Eren and Armin was done eating them went upstairs to get ready for school Ervin could tell how worried he was so he and Levi started kissing and Ervin was rubing his back to try to calm down so he can feel better after their were done lip locking Ervin says stop worring Eren was upstairs geting ready and decided to check on mikasa he tap on her door and says Mikasa its me he hears nothing he walks in on her changing and she screamed Eren get out and trow a shoe at him and Eren closed the door asap he face was red he was starting to think of her in a very nasty way he started to feel a tightness in his pants he keeps telling himself stop thinking like that she is your sister but deep inside he thought their are not even blood related he knocks on her door again and he he waits entill he hears a small cry of help so he bust into the room and see her bend over trowing up on the floor he starts pancking she keep trowing up in betwwen breaths she said get dad so eren runs downstairs and say dad  dad and Levi says what Eren says mikasa is trowing in her room getting worried they all rush into her room and she is still trowing up on the floor she keep saying it hurts it hurts so Levi carrys her into the bathroom so she can finish their Mikasa baby whats wrong and she stops saying i dont know dad after flushing the toilet but i think im feeling better now dont worry i feel better now so she walks back into her room and see Ervin and Eren and Armin standing their Miksasa says im feeling better now dont worry about me can u guys leave so i can change please they all were gone besides Eren just looks at her and saying are you sure ur fine mikasa mikasa says im fine really as Eren leaves he is worred about her tho but he knows mikasa is strong so he heads back into back to his and Armin room and gets dressed for the day as for Levi he got his cleaning shit and started cleaning entill his kuchles were starting to bleed Ervin grabs him and sayed levi stop doing it so hard Levi say nothing as he is cleaning Ervin knows he is worried about mikasa so Ervin just says Levi im sure she is just fine so dont worry as he head downstairs to wash the dishes 20 minutes later they are heading off to school and Eren is not sure she is ok or not he was really worried about her she does look a little pale in the face Miksasa knows he is staring at her and she just says im fine Eren so he just says ok so Armin what are classes look like they puled out their classes

Mikasa A. 7th greade

1st Homeroom Ms.Ral

2.Art Ms.Hange

3.Math Mr.Springer (Connie's dad) 

4\. Science Mike Z.

5.English Mr. Doc

6.Lunch

7.History Mrs.Blose (sasahs Mom)

8\. Study Hall

9th Gym Mr.Shades

Eren Y. 8th

1st Homeroom Ms. Ral

2.Math Mr.Springer 

3.Science Mike Z.

4.History Mrs. Blosue 

5\. Tech Ms.Robin

6 .Lunch

7\. English Mr. Doc

8\. Study Hall

9.Gym Mr. Shades

Armin A

1.Homeroom Ms.Ral

2\. violin class Chopper

3.English Mr. Doc

4\. Math Mr. Springer 

5.English Mr.Doc

6.lunch

7.Science Mike Z.

8\. Study hall

9 Gym. Mr.shades

Eren say well we got a few classes together and Armin say yeah mikasa looks like she was going to pass out so Eren hurrys to her side and says mikasa are you sure you are ok she says nothing and him and Armin did not want to take her home so they carry her to the school nurse and when they got their they say a old bitch at the frount desk and she said oh my god what happen to her Eren says we dont know she was fine a minute ago we dont know what happen so they just carry her into a bed in the nurse office bed and she says you boys best be geting to class and they say ok then and they leave as they were leaveing the nurse came in and the sectary says she just passes out these boys brought her in the nurse told them thank you and told them to go to class they went to class 10 minutes later mikasa wakes up and says were am i the nurse ms. Robin A/n i made her both nurse and tech because i ran out of names ok back to the story Ms.Robin says you are in the nurses office your brothers brought you in and she said your name is mikasa right mikasa says yeah Ms. Robin says were you feeling sick before school Mikasa says yeah i trow up a lot earlier Ms.Robin said did you eat today and said no Ms. robin says why not and mikasa said she was not hungery so she didnt eat Ms. Robin said you may have a bug so rest a little and you can go back to class she said ok 20 muintes went by and mikasa woke up and she told Ms.Robin she is going back to class mikasa was thinking whats happening to me why am i so sick all of a sudden she dimmest the thought and went to her homeroom knowing that Eren and Armim was worried about her so she went in to her class and all eyes here on her she started to get nervous and Ms.Ral says young lady are you in this class mikasa could not speak because she was so nervous Eren knew how shy she was and he could tell how nervous she was as for Mikasa she could not move so Eren got up and said yes Ms. Ral she is in this class Ms. Ral said ok then whats your name and mikasa could not say anything she could not even move or speak and again everyone was still staring at her which made her even more nevous Ms.Ral could tell she was nevous and so she went up to her and wisper in her ear and said whats your name mikasa could finally say something and wisper her name and Ms. Ral told her set in wherever so she sat in the back herself and Eren and Armin sat next to her Eren on her left and Armin on her right so Eren desides to break the ice and said what did the nruse say mikasa said i just got a bug and they said hope u feel better and she said ok 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well it is going to be a long one because im going to be up all night because of a lock in i hope u guys enjoy

It was still homeroom and ms.Ral was going down the list to have every introduces himself/or herself it was in order so mikasa had to go first Ms.Ral said mikasa mikasa eren had to tap her and said mikasa said yes Ms.Ral said come up and tell the class about yourself mikasa can i just do it right here and Ms.Ral said no dear you have to come up and do it mikasa said ok Eren know that she did not want to he knew how shy she was as mikasa got up to the front of the class and said hi my name is Mikasa Ackerman and i um like to listen to music i guess and umm and play some video games too a bladesh boy said what kind do you have and she said umm mario and he which one umm all of them i guess and she started sweating really hard and he can see how nervous she is he try to give mikasa a smile as for mikasa she had a crush on eren ever cents the 5th grade and she was falling hard so she could not take it anymore so she said just yelled I CAN'T and just ran out the classroom everyone had a WTF face Eren and Armin said mikasa Ms.Ral said what happen Armin says i don't know she is never like this so after everyone was intro themselves class was over with and they had to a good 8 minutes to get to their class so Eren was texting Levi and Armin was texting Ervin both said in their texts what's going on with mikasa they both texted their kids back saying i don't know so they was getting worried about mikasa as for mikasa she was in the bathroom throwing up non stop she keep saying what's wrong with me i dont know whats happening to me why do i keep throwing up mikasa hears the bell ring for the second class so she heads to her 2nd class she is feeling a little bit better so she goes to second period she knows she had art with hange she is somewhat happy she loves art but she is throwing up all damn day  
so she walks in to hange´s class and she tries to put on a smile for her but hange knows better so she smiles at her back as class was feeling in hange said to the class for our first day we paint how we our feeling right now 20 minutes into the class mikasa gets done withe her her painting she gets up and shows it to hange as she takes a look at it she is just stunned on how good it is but is sad on how this how she feels so she whispers to mikasa hear after school come to my house today and mikasa whispers in her ear that she was already planning to 30 minutes later class was over so she just goes to her 3rd period class math and mikasa was walking the hall until she sees Eren and Armin walking they don't seem to notice her yet until Eren sees her at the last second and yells mikasa mikasa so she just takes off running really fast she doesn't know why she is running it was just Eren she still does not know why but she keeps on running and does not know why Armin is not keeping up because he is not as fast as they are mikasa just keeps running until she gets outside to take a break until Eren slams into her which cause them falling and rolling until they come to a stop when they can actually see again Eren is on top of her she feels like she can't breath and she sees their position she turns bright red and Eren does not know why she says mikasa whats wrong why are you acting weird still she cant speak it feels why she cant breath so she say Eren can you please get off of me please she is beging now Eren does not know why she has tears in her eyes she keeps beging please Eren says ok now please mikasa

tell me whats wrong i want to help you we are all worried about you dad me ervin and Armin are all worried about you mikasa says i dont know whats wrong with me i keep throwing up and i'm starving but what ever i eat it does not stay in me so please help me i'm scared Armin finally gets up with them and says whats wrong mikasa says i don't know then Eren explains everything she told him Armins says i think mikasa i think you may have a stomach virus or something you should really go back to the nurse she just says ok they all go back to the nurse so they just go in and they wait for Ms.Robin to come and she noticed them and says mikasa what is it this time she just says i don't know whats wrong with me i keep throwing up when i haven't eaten anything and it just wont stop and ms.Robin says i have a a guess what it could be but lets try this mikasa eat this sandwich she says ok she is glad she got something to eat as she gets finish with the sandwich like 2 minutes later she looks at Eren and he flashes her his toothy grin and she turns bright red then she rushes to the bathroom to throw up the sandwich she just ate after she was done she sat back down Ms. Robin knows what's wrong so she say boys can you leave to go to you clases now i know whats wrong with mikasa they leave to go to their 3rd period classes mikasa was getting in restless so she said Ms. Robin what's wrong with me she just said dear is nothing is wrong with you its just can i ask a few questions mikasa says ok mikasa who is Eren mikasa says his my not my blood brother and our dad is not not blood either hell our family is not even blood related besides Armin and his dad ms.robin says ok then so mikasa here is the million dollar question mikasa how do you feel about eren mikasa says well .. II.. i well you see.. umm i don't mikasa can not even say anything without stuttering Ms. Robin was right on the money mikasa its ok how old are you dear 12 almost 13 and she said how old is eren 13 we are like 6 months apart  
Ms. Robin said have you felt like this before mikasa is starting to cry and no i haven't it and i'm scared robin says mikasa it's ok everyone goes thru it normal around you age mikasa says what do you mean i have gotten sick before Ms. Robin says no not that dear you are experiencing you first crush and Robin says you get nervous around him don't you like you have butterflies in your stomach or it does back flips or something Robin says am i right mikasa can only nod her head mikasa says ok then but why am i throwing up tho Robin says because sometime people get nervous they fell sick and they throw up in your case its because you are crushing on Eren you get nervous around him don't you mikasa says yeah sometimes i can rarely talk when i'm around him so mikasa says let me get this straight the reason why i'm throwing up is because i'm nervous around Eren because i like him Robin says exactly Robin says do u have a women in your life a female role model mikasa said yeah i have a family friend next door i have know her like i was like 3 years old Robin says ok then mikasa you should get back to class here i will write you a pass to class mikasa is on her way to class she has math next(timeskip to lunch time )

mikasa is in line getting her lunch she just wants to eat her food and get away from Eren as possible she see the lunch room full or getting their so she knew she can hide within the crowd so she goes and sits at a table where she knows Eren will not see her but she does know a few people from her homeroom class one was the baldesh boy from earlier and the brown hair girl one with blond hair girl like armins so the boy says you are mikasa right and she says yeah i am so the boys says why did you run out of the room like that the brown hair girl says conny don't make fun of her she probably had something she just forgot right mikasa mikasa yeah they boy says my name is conny the brown hair girl says name is sasha blouse the blonde hair girl says my name is Annie so sasha say to mikasa can i have you apple mikasa says sure conny sees Eren and Armin coming conny say Eren Armin over here mikasa starts to have a small breathing problem Eren says hey mikasa where have you been me and Armin have been worried about you how was your trip at the nurse everyone's eyes were on her and she did not even look Eren in the eye and said to herself mikasa breath breath she said fine i'm just fine conny said what's wrong are you sick or something mikasa says with a straight face and said i was a little sick earlyer but im fine now ok they all said so conny said to mikasa was my dad broing in math class miksasa not really math its not i like it but i dont hate it either conny said really my dad can be really boring sometimes of courese he is your dad and he can be boring as fuck tho sahasa said yeah he can be ainne says  
eren says that's what i heard too armins says how would you know you didn't have the class yet i know he takes a quick glance at mikasa he thinks she is so cute  
he had always thought she was cute like that he feels his pants tightening a little so says i will be right back got to use the bathroom he does not get it why do i think this way about her she is my sister my little but he thinks then again but we are not blood related but we live in the same house tho but then again we are not related he stops thinking about it and goes back to lunch armin says you ok eren eren says yeah i'm fine he turned to mikasa what class you have next i have history with Mrs.Blouse sasha said ohh you have my mom next mikasa says yeah i do mikasa is she boring sasha not really but she is not fun either mikasa thinks i'm going to say something to eren ok ok do it mikasa come on time not to bitch out eren mikasa says studerening eren says yes mikasa do do do y you h have umm history next period ll like i d do eren says no i have english next eren says mikasa are you ok you look red in the face and you sweating a little again mikasa says nothing inside mikasa is freaking out just breath breath just clam down mikasa yells I CAN'T not loud enough for the entire room to hear just the table she just runs into the bathroom and traps herself into a corner and cry a little she hears the door open and she says get out please mikasa what's wrong she knows its sasha and annie mikasa said i keep hearing a voice in my head and i don't know what to do sasha says what does it say mikasa it tells me to calm down annie says why mikasa because i'm kind of freaking out annie says its eren is it mikasa lies and says that's not it mikasa say can you just please leave me alone i don't want to be bothered they both leave eren is the first to say what is wrong with her annie says i don't know she will not say anything eren look to armin and just shrugs his shoulders mikasa didn't not know how long she was in the bathroom but she fell asleep by the time she woke up she notice that skipped a few periods she thinks the day is almost over so she knows she has gym Back at the house ervin i dont know whats wrong with mikasa today some of her teachers said she is missing class and some she did not show up to at all even the nurse called she has been in her office 2 times today i'm getting worried ervin 

levi calm down i'm sure she is fine maybe she is starting puberty or something she is at that age levi levi says i know i know didn't she said she was going to see Hange today after school whatever she is going threw maybe she can help more that we can she is a women too levi i know you're right ervin i know you are (Back at school) mikasa is rushing to gym class she makes it in time she changes to her gym uniform but she is not so sure about it she feels uncomfortable about it so she goes into the bathroom to change as she is change she says what's happening to me why is my chest getting bigger i don't understand maybe hange will understand what's going on she clears her head and goes to the gym room as she sets down she noticed eren coming out of the locker room she thinks damn he look good in that uniform eren looks at mikasa he looks at her up and down and he thinks the same thing like she did him the get to the bleachers she try to seat away from eren and hope she is right its in order by last names she in in the front while he is in the back end milkasa hears the teacher shadus says alright you fagouts because is the first you will get off the day off nope everyone give me 4 laps around the track outside everyone says aww some say what the fuck the all head outside running armin is the only person lacking behind arlet what's wrong you tried already armins is huffing and puffing and can barely speak everyone has finished their laps besides armin he is on his last and final lap barely running anymore everyone is cheering him on to finish strong come on armin he gets done nearly 

passing out eren says great job buddy mikasa yeah great job armins at what cost they start giggling shades says now the boys will play basketball while the girls play volleyball some people say come on after that when everyone goes back to the locker rooms to change back to her normal clothes the one thing everyone hates about gym is if it's your last class of the day is well you smell like shit and the first thing is when you get home you want to take a shower mikasa goes back to the classes she has missed and gets the homework it was not very much because it was the first mikasa runs out the school to go home she runs to her house she unlocks the door she looks no one is home yet so she drops her stuff in her room and runs past eren and armin almost knocking them over saying sorry while she is running to hanges houes which is like 4 houes away from were she lives back to eren and armin whats she going in such a hurry i dont know they go to their house to take a shower and do homework eren calls dibs on frist ok then 10 munties later levi and ervin comes home because armin hears the garage open armin knows his dad and levi works at the same place 

Ervin call we are home anyone here levi says strange they should be home by now they check in mikasa room first and they see her stuff there but not her they go to the boys room they see armin in their armin says hey dad hey levi they both say hey levi says where is eren and mikasa armins says well eren is taken a shower and mikasa is well i don't know where she is she probably went to hanges like she said she was so don't worry mikasa is at hanges door step she rings the doorbell after a minute hanges is at the door she says mikasa and gives her a big hug and mikasa hugs back saying it's good to see you to hange but before we talk can i take a shower hange says sure as mikasa is taken a shower hange thinks i wonder what she wants to talk about i have a guess she is at that age 20 minutes later she yells hange says yes mikasa says can you come up here please as hange was going upstairs she knocks on the door and says mikasa what is it mikasa do u have a change of clothes i forgot to get some at home she says ok but they are going to be a little big on you hope that ok mikasa says it fine after mikasa gets dried off hange offers her something to drink or something to eat mikasa says no i'm not hungry

Hange can sense how nervous mikasa is so she breaks the ice and said so let's talk about your painting you drew today this how you felt mikasa said yeah well i was this morning and hange said you don't feel that way now mikasa said not anymore hange said why is that mikasa well when i went to the nurse she said the reason why i was feeling sick was because i was nervous and hange says why were you nervous hange said is it because of eren mikasa face turned red i don't know what you mean hange laughs said i knew it mikasa says what's so funny i don't get it what's happening to me it has never happened before hange said mikasa calm down it's fine what you expecting is a crush everyone gets them you are at that age mikasa its nothing to freak out over so hange says you like eren and mikasa says yes i do he makes me feel weird in a good way and a bad way too hange says that's love honey ok then mikasa says 

so just to be clear nothing is wrong with me mikasa says hange says just the opposite your fine ok then hange says any more questions yeah i have one but i don't know how to say it hange can see how even more nervous so she goes over to the girl and puts a arm around her and said what is t you can tell me anything it's ok mikasa says i have another problem hange says what is it mikasa says why is my chest getting bigger hange is quiet for a minute and says that's normal for girls its just a sign your growing up every girl has to go through it nothing to be scared of mikasa says ok so that's what bras are for hange says yes soon you will have to wear one hange says over the weekend i will take your bra and pantie shoping mikasa have you notice you are getting curver in the hips getting wider mikasa says no why is that suppose to happen it will happen sooner or later ok then any more questions mikasa says no im good im glad i got that off my chest tho i'm going to go home now i bet dad and ervin is worried about me hange said ok how about i walk you then mikasa says ok

Mikasa and hange is walking to mikasa house as they get on her doorstep hange gives mikasa a hug saying goodnight mikasa hug her back she see her walking away to her house mikasa unlocks the keeks to the door so she can get she looks at the clock its almost 6:00 pm mikasa goes to the kitchen smelling dinner being prepared she says hi dad hey ervin they both say hey mikasa says dad what's for dinner levi says meatloaf mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables and to drink apple juice ervin say how was hanges did everything go ok mikasa yeah everything went fine levi said what you guys talk about dad mikasa girl stuff nothing major ervin says as long you're ok that's all that matters levi said ervin right mikasa says thanks i'm going to start on homework as she passes by eren and armins room she knocks on the door someone said come in she sees armin doing homework while eren is playing videogames with his shirt off nothing in a pair of shorts as soon mikasa looks at eren her face turns red and says i just want to thank you guys for looking out for me armin says anytime eren says whit out look away from the tv said yeah what armin said so like him anyway mikasa leaves their room mikasa said wait she turns around again she see eren shirtless she turned even redder than before eren said glad you are doing much better all mikasa said was yeah eren hugs her than mikasa gets even redder if that's even possible for her she can feel how smooth and toned she keeps getting redder as her eren he wanted was to hold her he can feel mikasa breathing on his chest he can feel his pants getting really tight for his liking he thinks mikasa please don't feel it please as for mikasa she knows something is poking her but she just thought it was his leg so she just did not thought of it erem pulled away and said see u at dinner mikasa ran into the bathroom while mikasa went to her room while eren is in the bathroom he knew his pants was really tight and he has a boner so he pulls his pants and he was huge and was leaking 20 minutes later mikasa is knocking on the door eren dad said it time for dinner eren said ok he pulls his pants up went back to his room to but on a t shirt and head downstairs to eat

Levi was setting up the dishes and ervin was helping out putting the foods on the plates dinner was ready he see armin come downstairs then mikasa then eren 10 minutes into dinner levi ask the kids how was school armin said it was good besides mikasa getting sick and besides gym they made us run 4 laps around the track outside i hated it mikasa and eren had to agree with him he ask mikasa and eren they said the something levi and erwin was washing dishes levi was saying today was eventful ervin said yeah 2 hours later everyone was getting ready for bed everyone had said their goodnights and that night mikasa was thinking it was a pretty fuck up day but told 2 pepole her crush on eren she thought nothing of it and went to sleep 30 minutes later everything was nice and quiet in the Ackerman-Arlert household and everyone had a peaceful sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekend without parents

Levi got off the phone and said that they had scheduled a last minute trip and they want us to go Ervin said what are we going to do about the kids we can't just leave them here by themselves Levi said maybe hange can watch them that's a good idea let me call her meanwhile at hanges house ring ring ring ring when hange pick up the phone she said hello in a sleepy voice hey it's Levi sorry for waking u at such a time but for the weekend can u watch the kids this weekend hange said sure no problem Levi I will be over their in a few minutes 20 minutes later hange was saying bye at the door to Levi and Ervin she said don't worry in a still sleeping voice they will be fine Levi said u know my phone number if u need anything hange said its going to be fine hange looked at the clock and it read 5:00 am hange said if u don't mind I'm going back to bed see u boys later have fun but not to much fun haha hange closed the door and went into the guest room and went back to sleep 

Meanwhile in mikasa dream she saw Eren he just went up and kissed her mikasa was surprised she didn't kiss back after a while he stopped but to take a breath then he kissed her again as for mikasa she was in pure bliss Eren was about to do some kinky stuff but then mikasa woke up in her dream she looked outside and the sun was high in the sky she looked at her clock and it said 7:00 she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen but when she went downstairs her dad and Ervin was not their so she went back upstairs to their room and it was empty so she went to Eren and armin room and they was still asleep so she went to the guest room she opened the door and she found hange in the bed asleep mikasa walk over to hange and started shaking her and saying hange wake up hange woke up sat up and grab her glasses off the dresser she looked at mikasa and said good morning mikasa how's ur morning going mikasa said I had a really weird dream last night but I'm not trying to be rude but why are u here hange said I'm here because Levi and Ervin went on a bunessines trip this weekend so they ask me to look out after u guys mikasa said ok then so what's for breakfast then hange said I don't know I will look in the kitchen and u wake up Eren and armin actually mikasa said can we wake them up first and then food and I wake up Armin u wake up Eren hange said mikasa was ur dream about Eren mikasa started to blush and said no why do u ask but she said it in a shaky voice hange knew she was lieing to her but she decided to leave it alone they went into the boys room to wake them up mikasa woke up armin and hange woke up Eren then they headed to the kitchen to find food hange notice that mikasa was avoiding Eren but see sneaks a glance at Eren and she just start blushing like crazy

They made it downstairs to the kitchen because hange don't cook much they just all have cereal so hange said so what should we do today mikasa said nothing armin said actually can I go the library to get more books Eren said while u guys do that me and mikasa can stay here until u guys get back is this OK mikasa didn't say anything so Eren took that as a yes hange said OK then armin let's go to the library then 20 minutes went by and armin and hange left left already now it was just mikasa and Eren in the house alone Eren got really bored so he went and knocked on mikasa's door and said hey mikasa so u want to go up to the tree house mikasa heard him and said um ok sure mikasa opened her door and she notice Eren without a shirt on mikasa blushed and looked down and said Eren if we do go to the tree house can u but a shirt on please on Eren said yeah ok be right back mikasa can only nod mikasa went outside to the tree house the actual thing had a TV a bunch of video games it's a wire less TV and a bunch of video games for Eren a bunch of books for armin and for mikasa nothing she was just fine their was a mini fridge for junk food and such mikasa and armin don't eat much junk food well not as much as Eren 3 minutes later Eren came up to the tree house much to mikasa's relief with a shirt on so Eren said want to play some video games mikasa said sure 

Eren said so what game do u want to play mikasa said Mario Kart 8 on the Wii U please Eren said ok then let's play mikasa picked Toad and then Eren picked wario eren said why do u always picked toad because mikasa he is cute and tiny Eren said if u say so an hour went by and mikasa said Eren can we stop for a little bit yeah sure mikasa just sat on the couch they had in their in all it was a great tree house Eren snuggled up next to her mikasa said Eren what are u doing Eren said we always do this when we are alone in the tree house mikasa just blushed really hard Eren said mikasa do u have fever or something because ur face is all red mikasa mikasa just crawled away Eren said worried mikasa are u ok mikasa couldn't say anything she just nodded she went up to Eren and hugged him saying I'm sorry they got back on the couch Eren was behind her laying down and said mikasa are u sure ur ok yeah I'm fine really don't worry about me Eren said can u tell what's wrong mikasa says I can't even said why not mikasa said its a girl thing can u respect that please Eren said sure he pulled her closer to him with his arm 

As for Eren he felt all weird when he is this close to mikasa he thought mikasa was cute for awhile and he would try to get closer to her he can just imagine mikasa on his lap kissing her calling her pretty he was day dreaming until mikasa's sweet angle voice woke him out of it mikasa said Eren stop poking me now it was Eren's turn to get embarrassed he knew what was happening because he already took health class because he was a whole grade level headed mikasa and armin so he knows what this means and for once he actually read about it they called it a Bonner he reached down into his pants to see if he was hard he was mikasa said I'm gonna use the bathroom I'm gonna be right back he waited until mikasa left to go in the house he reached and pulled his dick out and it just sprang out he didn't know how to make it go down he found some shorts he put on enough shorts so it would not be noticeable he crashed back on the couch 3 munties later mikasa came back and said sorry I took so long and said no it's fine they got back on the couch and cuddled up and then they fell asleep

Hange and armin came in to the house hange said Eren mikasa we are home armin said they must be sleep armin went to his and Eren's room he didn't see him hange went to mikasa room and didn't see her their she left to meet back with armin their was not a lot of places left to look armin said maybe their in the tree house OK they went outside and went up to the tree house when hange looked in it she was amazed wow it's so big who did this my dad and Levi hired some workers to do it it took them over 7 months to do it because it's so big then they see Eren and mikasa on the same couch laying down and sleeping together hange says do they always do this armin says if something is wrong with mikasa he cuddles with her to make her feel better and it's the same thing with Eren hange was thinking mikasa said that she did have a really weird dream she will talk to her about it later hange I'm tried I'm going to take a nap yeah ok armin hange left with armin back to the house armin went into the bedroom to sleep and hange left for the guess room to do the same thing 

A few hours later mikasa woke up she recognized it was the tree house and she looked outside and the sun was setting she looked at the clock and it said 5:38 pm Eren she moved to shake to wake him up he said yeah can we go back in the house now is around dinner time he said yeah ur right let's go back they went back to the house to see if at least to see if anyone was home Eren yelled hello armin yelled back in the kitchen they went to the kitchen hange was their and so was armin Eren said what's for dinner hange said I don't feel like cooking so let's just order some pizza they said yeah hange said so which one do u want they all said ultra meat lovers pizza with stuff crust hange said of course she placed the order and 20 minute's later the door bell rang hange said I got it she payed the pizza guy and they started eating 3 minutes later the door bell rang again mikasa said I will get it when mikasa open the door the guy said mikasa she said yes who are u the guy got down on his knees and gave her a big hug and said my baby girl I missed u so much it's me ur real dad the name is Tevin I'm ur dad


End file.
